


Nevěra?

by Kishikish



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Forgiveness, M/M, Nothing explicit, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Psychological Trauma, inability to say no, uke Kakashi
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishikish/pseuds/Kishikish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka se nedokáže přenést přes Kakashiho nevěru. Nepřikládá důležitost tomu, že nedokázal říct Genmovi ne. Když se však dozví o dávno zapomenuté minulosti, slovo ne, nabývá úplně na jiném významu.<br/>(Iruka couldn't stand that Kakashi was cheating on him. He doesn't attach great importance that he couldn't say no. However, when he finds out about a forgetten past, the importance of no is bigger than ever.. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nevěra?

**Author's Note:**

> Nejsem velkým zastáncem páru Kakashi / Iruka, a když už, tak Kashi musí být Uke! :3 On je pro tuhle roli prostě zrozený! (Chudák Kashi.. O:) )
> 
> (I hope that one day I will be able to translate it into english fully! :D For now, I am not sure if I have enough skills to do it..)

Třídou se rozlétla bílá křída, jak ji mladý učitel nasupeně odhodil. Byl naštvaný. A nejen to. Zároveň nešťastný a zklamaný. Nemohl uvěřit, že mu to jeho přítel udělal. Myslel si, že jejich vztah je dokonalý, že jim nic nechybí. Že se milují… Jenže nevěra do lásky nepatří. A ať byly jeho omluvy jakkoliv upřímné, Iruka se prostě nedokázal zbavit pocitu zrady. Bolelo to. Bolelo ho pomyšlení, že si Kakashi užíval s někým jiným. Jen tak. Jeho omluvy sice zněly, že nechtěl, aby se to stalo. Zněly upřímně. Jenže se to stalo. Miloval Kakashiho celým svým srdcem, ale nedokázal mu jen tak odpustit. Zároveň i přesto všechno ho nechtěl ztratit. Nevěděl, co má dělat.

Náhle se ozvalo zaklepání na dveře a Iruku to vytrhlo z přemýšlení. Modlil se, aby to nebyl Kakashi. Nevěděl, co by mu měl ještě říct. Už si toho řekli dost. Spíš křičeli… Ještě přesněji on křičel a Kakashi se omlouval. Copak pro to ale existuje omluva?

,,Dále,“ zvolal a snažil se, aby se mu netřásl hlas. Překvapilo ho, když do místnosti vstoupil bělovlasý sannin.

,,Jiraiya-sama, co tu děláte?“ zeptal se Iruka překvapeně.

,,Zdravím Iruka-sensei, přišel jsem za tebou,“ řekl sannin. Iruka se podivil.

,,Co potřebujete?“

,,Chtěl bych si promluvit.“ Učiteli náhle došlo, o čem by mohla být tahle konverzace.

,,Jde o Kakashiho?“ zeptal se na rovinu. Jiraiya přikývl. Iruka jen zakroutil hlavou. Tohle mu přišlo ubohý, posílat někoho, aby žehlil jeho problémy. Zamířil ke dveřím a zastavil se u sannina.

,,Kakashi mě podvedl. Je to jednoduchý, nevím, co byste na tom chtěl řešit.“

,,Miluje tě Iruka, nechtěl tě podvést, věř mi.“ Iruka jen zakroutil hlavou. Tohle už slyšel. Nechtěl, nechtěl, nechtěl,… ale udělal to.

,,Nechci se o tom bavit,“ řekl pak a otevřel dveře k odchodu.

,,Iruka, počkej prosím tě,“ zvolal ještě Jiraiya, než Iruka stačil odejít.

,,Jiraiya-sama, prosím, nesnažte se ho omlouvat. Kdyby Kakashi vážně tolik nechtěl, jak on i vy říkáte, mohl se bránit. Mohl říct ne. Na to je silný dost...“

,,V tom se pleteš,“ přerušil ho sannin rázně. Iruka se zamračil.

,,Jak to myslíte?“ Jiraiya si povzdychl. I když dal slib, musel to udělat. Věděl, že Kakashi by se k tomu nikdy neodhodlal. ,,Je tu něco, co bys nejspíš měl vědět,“ začal Jiraiya opatrně, rozmýšlejíc si každé slovo.

,,Co?“ zeptal se okamžitě Iruka a zavřel dveře.

,,Pro Kakashiho není ani zdaleka tak jednoduché říct ne.“

,,Proč by to nemělo být jednoduché?“ nechápal Iruka.

,,Kvůli jeho minulosti Iruka. Je mi jasné, že Kakashi ti o tom nikdy neřekl. Neřekl to nikomu..“

,,Jiraiya-sama prosím, co mi tím chcete říct?“ nevydržel to už Iruka a zeptal se přímo. Sannin si povzdechl, než začal povídat. Nebylo to lehké.

,,Víš, když byl Kakashi v Anbu, musel bez jakékoli námitky splnit každou misi. V té době na tom vesnice nebyla dobře a potřebovala peníze. Vedení využila jakoukoliv příležitost, aby je dostala. Posílala své shinobi na nebezpečnější mise a také se v té době rozvinula..“ Jiraiya se zarazil, bylo mu z toho na nic, jen co si na to vzpomněl.

,,Snad nemyslíte..,“ zalapal po dechu Iruka, kterému náhle došlo, k čemu sannin směřuje. Jiraiya však vážně přikývl.

,,Nájemná prostituce, přesně tak. Kakashi poslechl bez námitek. Potlačil své emoce nejlépe ze všech. Ostatní se zhroutili, odešli z Anbu nebo i spáchali sebevraždu. Vedení to potom zarazilo. Bylo to příliš. Navíc vesnice už na tom byla daleko lépe.“ Iruka jen nevěřícně zíral na sannina. Nemohl tomu uvěřit, že se tohle jeho milenci stalo.

,,Co tím chci říct Iruka, je, že v té době se Kakashi prostě musel odnaučit říct ne. Neměl na výběr. Pamatuji si na jeden případ, když Kakashi odmítl vyhovět jeho zákazníkovi. Nevyplatilo se mu to. Musel jsem ho tehdy vyzvednout, protože bylo podezřelé, jak dlouho se nevracel. Když jsem ho tam pak našel, měl jsem chuť ty bastardy zabít.“ Když Jiraiya začal vzpomínat, instinktivně zaťal pěst.

,,Řekli mi, že je neposlechl. Že nechtěl. Kvůli tomu prý porušil smlouvu a oni tím pádem mohli také. Ublížili mu strašným způsobem Iruka, ani si nedovedeš představit jak. Zbili ho, svázali ho a znásilnili do bezvědomí. Kakashi se nemohl bránit, měl pro tyhle případy zapečetěnou chakru.“

,,To ne,“ zalapal po dechu Iruka.

,,Strávil pak několik dní v nemocnici. Když se pak probral z bezvědomí, jediné, co řekl, bylo, že se omlouvá. Že prý selhal.“

,,Kakashi to sice nedal najevo, ale jsem si jistý, že to nesl strašně špatně. Zařídil jsem pro to, aby mohl odejít z Anbu a dostal svůj vlastní tým. Myslím, že to mu pomohlo.“

,,Takže od té doby už..?“ Jiraiya se hořce zasmál.

,,Bohužel, využili ho znovu. Tentokrát už Kakashi neřekl ne. Bylo to v době, kdy Sasuke odešel za Orochimarem a Naruto se mnou. Nevěděl jsem o tom.“ Iruka si náhle vzpomněl na tu noc, kdy Kakashiho našel v baru, a kdy v podstatě začal jejich vztah. Byl zničený a chunnin to přisuzoval tomu, že jeho studenti jsou pryč. Teď mu však došlo, že v tom mohlo být více..

,,Kakashi mi o tom nikdy neřekl,“ zašeptal pak Iruka strnule.

,,Pochop Iruka, Kakashi je hrdý shinobi, který si zakládá na své pověsti a síle. Tohle je pro něj ponižující a zničující. Jediné podle mě, díky čemu tohle všechno zvládl překonat, je, že je s tebou.“

,,Děkuju, že jste mi to řekl Jiraiya-sama.“ Jiraiya se lehce pousmál.

,,Doufám, že to splní svůj účel.“

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

,,Kakashi! Kakashi?“ volal Iruka okamžitě svého milence, když přišel domů. Potřeboval s ním mluvit hned. Říct mu, jak ho to mrzí. Jak strašně mu je líto toho, co mu řekl. Až teď totiž Iruka pochopil, jaký dopad měla jeho slova. Chtěl si za to dát facku, když si na to vzpomněl.

_,,Iruka, prosím, já vážně nechtěl..“ ,,Nechtěl?! A to ti mám věřit Kakashi? Jestli si vážně tak moc nechtěl, proč se to stalo hm?“_

_,,Já.. Prostě mi musíš věřit Iruka, nechtěl jsem, aby se to stalo..“_

_,,Chm, pořád do kola Kakashi. Copak jsi nějaká děvka, která neumí říct ne?“ Pamatoval si ten překvapený a zaražený výraz, který Kakashi měl, když mu tohle řekl. Viděl, jak se v jeho očích leskne lítost, smutek a možná i slzy. Ale v té chvíli to nevnímal, byl naštvaný a nepřemýšlel o tom, co říká. Teď však jeho slova dostala úplně jinou váhu. Slyšet, že je děvka a ještě k tomu od Iruky.. Iruka si nedokázal představit, jak moc jeho příteli v té chvíli ublížil._

,,Kakashi!“ Nikdo se však neozýval a Iruka pochopil, že jeho milenec tu není. Musel ho najít. Musel se mu omluvit. Hned.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Iruka hledal všude po Konoze, ptal se skoro každého, koho viděl, ale nikdo mu nic neřekl. Nikdo Kakashiho neviděl. Iruka začínal mít strach. Už bylo pozdě večer a Iruka neměl ponětí, kde Kakashiho najít. Začal se poohlížet i v místních barech. Nic. Až poté ho napadlo poslední místo. Iruka si vyčítal, že ho to nenapadlo dřív. Zamířil k pomníkům zesnulých.

Bylo tu prázdno, tma vrhala dlouhé stíny v místech, kde stála hořící svíčka. Skoro děsivé, ale Iruka mířil dál. Když byl skoro na konci, konečně svého přítele spatřil. Seděl na zemi, hlavu měl zabořenou mezi skrčenými koleny, které obepínaly ruce. Třásl se. Irukovo srdce zabolelo, když se začal přibližovat a uslyšel i tiché vzlyky. Kakashi brečel. Jeho Kakashi, kopírovací ninja brečel. A bylo to kvůli němu. Protože on mu ublížil.

Přibližoval se pomalu. Už byl skoro u něj a Kakashi si ho stále nevšiml.

,,Kashi,“ zašeptal pak něžně a přisedl si k němu. Kakashi se vyděsil a s trhnutím se ohlédl. Když spatřil Iruku jeho zrychlený dech se zklidnil.

,,Iruka?“ zašeptal nevěřícně.

,,Co tu děláš?“

,,Hledal jsem tě,“ přiznal Iruka a ustaraně sledoval, jak pravé oko bylo skoro stejně červené jako to levé.

,,Proč?“

,,Chtěl jsem ti něco říct,“ odpověděl Iruka a sklopil zrak k zemi. Bylo mu tak trapně! Kakashiho dech se však znovu zrychlil. Iruka se s ním chtěl rozejít, nebylo pochyb.

,,Kakashi, já..,“ začal Iruka nejistě.

,,V pořádku,“ přerušil ho však Kakashi, ,,vím, co chceš a chápu to. Nemusíš to říkat.“ Iruka se zamračil.

,,Co tím myslíš?“ Kakashi se hořce pousmál.

,,Chceš to snad ukončit ne? Divil bych se, kdyby ne. Nezasloužím si tě. Jak jsi říkal, jsem..“ _Děvka.._ Kakashi to však nedokončil, nedokázal to. Bylo toho na něj moc. Znovu zabořil hlavu mezi koleny a snažil se potlačit vzlyky.

,,Oh Kashi,“ zašeptal Iruka, ,,to ne. Tohle nechci!“ přesvědčoval ho hned a přitáhnul si Kakashiho k sobě.

,,Chci se ti omluvit. Ani nevíš, jak mě mrzí, co jsem řekl. Neměl jsem právo to říkat. Já to nevěděl, nevěděl jsem, že...“ Iruka to nedokončil, protože v té chvíli se od něj stříbrovlásek odtáhnul. Nevěřícně na něj zíral.

,,Ty… o tom víš?“ zeptal se Kakashi, skoro vyděšeně. Iruka přikývnul.

,,Jak?“

,,Jiraiya-sama mi to řekl. Řekl mi všechno Kashi.“

,,To ne,“ zašeptal stříbrovlásek zničeně. ,,Ale díky tomu už to chápu. Chápu, co jsi myslel, když jsi nedokázal říct ne. A chci, abys věděl, že to není tvoje chyba. Nemůžeš za to, co se stalo…“

,,Vždyť jsem tě podvedl Iruka! Jak tohle můžeš říct?“ nechápal Kakashi.

,,Chtěl jsi mě snad podvést úmyslně?“ zeptal se Iruka.

,,Ne!“

,,Chtěl jsi s Genmou spát?“

,,Ne!“

,,Tak vidíš, není to tvoje chyba. To, že jsi ho nedokázal násilím odmítnout je pochopitelné po tom všem. Muselo ti to připomenout minulost, že?“ Iruka si po téhle otázce nebyl jistý, jestli nezašel už moc daleko. Kakashi se otřásl. Iruka měl pravdu, připomnělo. Připomnělo mu to, co se stalo, když řekl _ne_.

,,Kashi,“ začal pak Iruka znovu jemně, když si všiml stříbrovláskova zastřeného pohledu. Nechtěl ho nutit vzpomínat.

,,On,“ začal pak Kakashi potichu, ,,mi ale neublížil. Bylo to jiné než tehdy.“ Iruka věděl, na co Kakashi naráží a bylo mu jasné, že se to stydí říct. Že je mu trapně kvůli tomu, že se mu to líbilo.

,,To je v pořádku,“ řekl tedy, i když to nebylo jednoduché. Kakashi se na něj překvapeně podíval. Iruka se usmál.

,,Musel bych ho zabít, kdyby ti ublížil. Takhle ho budu jen do konce života nenávidět.“ Kakashi se pousmál.

,,Děkuju. Nevěřil jsem, že mi kdy odpustíš.“

,,Kakashi, já tě miluju. Víš, jak je těžké ti něco neodpustit?“ zasmál se Iruka a vztáhnul ruku na černou masku. Sundal ji a zahleděl se na tu božskou tvář. V tu chvíli pocítil trn žárlivosti, když si uvědomil, že tuhle tvář viděl i někdo další. Vlastně, mnoho dalších… Když se však k němu Kakashi naklonil a Iruka uvěznil jeho rty ve vášnivém a majetnickém polibku, žárlivost se ztratila. I když více lidí, než by si přál, zakusilo, jak úžasný a neodolatelný kopírovací ninja je, on jako jediný mohl mít nejen jeho tělo, ale zároveň i jeho srdce. A to bylo vše, na čem záleželo.

 

**Happy ending! Or..?!**

 

,,Kakashi a taková děvka?!" zasmál se někdo.

,,Tomu se těžko věří!"

,,Spal jsem s ním, vím to!" prohlásil Genma a užíval si nevěřícné a možná i závistivé pohledy ostatních.

,,Jak jsi s ním mohl spát?! Má toho malýho učitele!"

,,Říkám, že je to děvka. Pořád říkal, jak strašně to nechce, prosil mě, abych to nedělal, ale nevzmohl se ani na to, aby mě od sebe odstrčil. Tak jsem ho ošukal."

,,Ty jsi šoustal kopírovacího ninju?!"

,,Jaký to bylo?!"

,,Jak vypadá?"

,,Jak jste to dělali?" Genma se škodolibě zasmál.

,,Proč si to nevyzkoušíte sami?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Všechny komentáře a připomínky jsou samozřejmě vítány! :)


End file.
